Les petites choses de la vie
by Glasgow
Summary: Un début de journée pas tout à fait comme les autres quand on fréquente le gouvernement britannique en personne. Lestrade/Mycroft


C'est officiel, et malgré toutes mes difficultés à écrire sur eux, je suis définitivement amoureuse de ce couple ;) Alors voici une nouvelle modeste contribution de ma part. Concernant la fin, je sens déjà que certaines vont me fustiger, mais je me le suis promis, ma prochaine fic avec eux devrait être un lemon; cette fois je ne m'en suis simplement pas encore sentie capable XD J'espère que vous aimerez néanmoins.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Le visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant, savourant son odeur alors que leurs cœurs battaient encore la chamade, Greg profitait de cet état particulier qui suivait la jouissance. Et puis prendre leur temps pour faire l'amour au réveil était un luxe qu'ils ne se permettaient que rarement, plutôt habitués aux petits coups vite faits entre deux obligations professionnelles, deux sms de Sherlock… Un samedi de repos ensemble, le bonheur. C'était le genre de petits moments de la vie qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout. Rien d'extraordinaire, juste le plaisir de se réveiller à deux, de profiter l'un de l'autre… tout ce à quoi aspire un couple normal. C'était dans ces moments-là, plus que dans la vie quotidienne stressante, qu'il réalisait combien il avait de la chance de partager sa vie avec un homme tel que Mycroft.

Il resserra davantage sa prise sur le corps chaud en soupirant d'aise.

« Je t'aime », souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Celui-ci hocha la tête tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Le cadet était avare en démonstrations parlées, mais chacun de ses gestes à l'inverse trahissait ses sentiments, c'était bien assez pour Greg, qui ne se plaignait jamais être le seul à prononcer les mots doux. Et lorsque les lèvres de Mycroft se posèrent tendrement sur les sienne il n'eut plus besoin d'une autre preuve.

Repus, ils somnolaient lorsque le portable de Holmes sonna tout à coup. Celui-ci l'attrapa en grognant et se redressa d'un bond en reconnaissant le numéro de l'appelant.

« Je dois prendre cet appel, dit-il devant l'air étonné de son amant.

- My, si tu me laisses en plan aujourd'hui, n'espère pas avoir accès au lit avant longtemps.

- C'est le premier ministre, indiqua Mycroft dans un souffle.

- Oh. »

Voilà qui expliquait cette réaction précipitée. Pour autant, Lestrade n'entendait pas sacrifier ce samedi à deux, pas même pour la Reine en personne. Mycroft décrocha en se levant et resta planté droit au milieu de la pièce, le visage grave, devisant le plus sérieusement du monde avec son interlocuteur, ce qui était du plus grand comique dans la mesure où il était totalement nu. Greg eut du mal à se retenir de rire puis il se contenta de profiter du spectacle, se délectant de la situation. Ce corps à la peau pâle, ces hanches à peine enrobées – Sherlock exagérait bien sûr en se moquant de son embonpoint – ces mains nerveuses, ces jambes longues et fortes… et ces petites fesses et ce sexe appétissant… Tout chez Mycroft excitait Greg. Il aimait cet homme, le désirait à chaque instant, y compris lorsqu'il était à l'autre bout de la ville et n'avait qu'un sms pour se rappeler à lui. A le voir à présent faire les cent pas d'une démarche calme, à parler d'une voix étrangement maîtrisée d'un sujet pourtant potentiellement explosif – n'était-il pas censé quitter la pièce pour parler en privé des tensions toujours plus marquées avec la Corée du Nord ? – plus que de l'amour le policier éprouvait de l'admiration pour son compagnon. Cet homme menait d'une main de maître, sans que cela ne semble lui coûter le moindre effort, le gouvernement britannique alors que lui-même galérait à se faire seulement entendre par les membres de son équipe, il n'y avait qu'à voir les insultes qui persistaient à l'égard de Sherlock malgré ses menaces. Mycroft était discret, toujours calme, il émanait de lui une force tranquille qui forçait le respect. Pas étonnant donc que même au sein de leur couple ce soit le cadet généralement qui mène la danse. Greg n'en éprouvait pas la moindre frustration, bien au contraire.

D'autant que Holmes n'était pas avare en petites attentions. Ainsi il acceptait sans la moindre plainte qu'ils passent la plupart de leur temps dans le petit appartement de Lestrade parce que celui-ci trouvait l'hôtel particulier familial trop froid à son goût. De même il avait désormais ses habitudes dans un petit bistro sans la moindre prétention dans lequel avant Greg il n'aurait jamais seulement envisagé de mettre les pieds. Cette liaison avait fait ressortir le meilleur chez chacun d'eux, la raison pour laquelle cela fonctionnait si bien à n'en pas douter.

Toujours plongé dans son examen du corps si parfait à ses yeux, l'aîné sursauta lorsque l'autre homme donna, d'une voix sèche cette fois, ce qui était clairement des ordres. Au premier ministre ? Intéressant. A se demander lequel était le grand patron. Mais Mycroft n'avait-il pas dit un jour que si les ministres se succédaient, lui demeurait bel et bien ? Voilà un bon indice sur qui dirigeait vraiment le pays. Prenant toute conscience, comme cela lui arrivait régulièrement, de toute l'étendue des pouvoirs de son compagnon, Greg sentit un frisson d'excitation le traverser. C'était grisant.

Mycroft raccrocha finalement et se tourna vers son amant, ne pouvant ignorer la lueur de plaisir qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? s'enquit-il.

- Je me demandais à quel point tu perdrais ta crédibilité si quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'avais vu en pleine conversation professionnelle à te balader complètement nu. »

Holmes eut un petit rire. Effectivement, ça ne cadrait guère avec l'image sérieuse et soignée, voir même glaciale, qu'il renvoyait au quotidien. Appelons cela l'effet Greg, décida-t-il.

« En tout cas moi ça m'a excité, reprit le policier.

- Parfait ! N'avions-nous justement pas prévu de passer la matinée au lit ? »

Sur ces bonnes paroles il abandonna son portable sur la table de chevet avant de retourner s'installer entre les draps chauds. Son compagnon se blottit d'autorité dans ses bras, savourant les mains caressantes qui se posèrent sur lui.

« Rassure-toi Gregory, toi seul à le privilège de me voir nu.

- J'espère bien. »

Décidément, ces petits moment à deux, quoi que rares, leur donnaient l'impression d'être un couple comme les autres.

« Ecarte les jambes », ordonna Mycroft avec empressement.

Lestrade obtempéra en laissant échapper un soupir lascif. Bon sang qu'il aimait cette voix autoritaire ! Pas de réflexion à cet instant, ne lui restait qu'à se laisser guider, et quel meilleur guide qu'un Holmes dans ces moments là ?

**THE END.**


End file.
